Our Choices
by phinphin321
Summary: Rivaille x Eren fics : " maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku ? " Levi menatap wajah Eren dengan serius , kebersamaan mereka begitu tidak tergantikan , sehingga Levi ingin selalu ada bersama Eren setiap saat. Namun disetiap kebahagiaan , selalu ada Cobaan .
1. Chapter 1

_Rivaille x Eren – Shingeki no Kyojin fanfics_

_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini . mungkin sebuah kebetulan atau takdir . tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya._

* * *

Sinar pagi mulai masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela kamar , cukup terik sehingga Levi harus mengernyitkan matanya dan kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menarik gorden untuk menutupi cahaya yang bikin sakit mata itu.

Tidak biasanya kepala Rivaille terasa berat hari ini , entah mimpi apa dia semalam , tapi kelihatannya itu bukan mimpi yang indah untuk diingat , mungkin tentang pembasmian titan , atau mimpi yang lain ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Sembari merapikan rambutnya , ia menyentuh sesuatu , berambut cokelat brunete dan halus , dengan tubuh yang terlihat seperti kurang gizi dan tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa pakaian dengan gaya tengkurap dengan indahnya. Seperti Mengempeng , kedua tangan Eren berada tepat di samping kepalanya.

_Tch. Masih tertidur dia. _Pikir Rivaille dengan entengnya , sambil tersenyum sedikit , ia kemudian mengelus rambut pria yang sangat dia cintai ini .

Masih tidak terbangun juga, Levi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk terus mengelus kepala Eren.

Eren terlihat sangat lelah , dengan banyak _kissmark _di seluruh badannya , cukup terlihat jelas karena semalam mereka sangat liar seperti hewan yang baru dilepas dari kandangnya.

90% ia yakin karena keintiman mereka berdua semalam. Namun bisa saja setengahnya karena Pesta Semalam.

* * *

" HOREEE ! " teriakan warga memenuhi seluruh pelosok kota.

Malam masih panjang,  
Semua orang sedang berpesta-pora atas kemenangan manusia telah membasmi semua titan di muka bumi. Bir , roti , daging bakar , semua stock makanan dan minuman telah tersedia dengan rapinya di alun-alun , semua orang bernyanyi – menari , seperti merayakan pesta yang tiada akhir .

Bagaimana tidak , mereka sudah dijajah oleh bangsa Titans sampai muak , dan mereka telah membasmi Titans sampai ke akar-akarnya , keberhasilan ini bukanlah tidak mungkin terjadi apabila bukan karena prajurit terkuat manusia , Corporal Levi .

Lelaki paruh bayah yang tingginya hanya 160cm , namun fisik dan tenaganya tidak boleh di anggap remeh , semua orang mengidolakan dirinya. Termasuk kekasihnya sendiri , Eren Jaeger.

Bocah berumur 15 tahun ini sudah menjadi kan Levi sebagai idolanya semenjak ia kecil. Dan perasaan itu berubah dari _admire _menjadi sebuah rasa cinta yang tidak dapat tergantikan. Awalnya ia bermaksud tutup mulut dan menimbun perasaannya dalam-dalam , namun ternyata cupid berkehendak lain , justru Levi lah yang mulai menyerang duluan , setelah berbagai kejadian telah mereka lalui , akhirnya mereka jujur pada masing-masing perasaan dan terbuka.

_Hanji Zoe ,_

Tangan kanan Levi , dan orang yang paling berjasa dalam mencomblangi Levi dan Eren.

Tidak banyak yang dapat dijelaskan soal Hanji , tapi ia sangat baik dan membela Eren dalam masalah apapun , tidak tahu apakah itu berdasarkan keadilan atau hanya demi eksperiment ?

Saat pesta sedang ramainya dipenuhi oleh kembang api yang berisik dan terus berbunyi tiada henti , Levi dan Eren mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melewati waktu romantis berdua di pinggir sungai , jauh dari keramaian dan beruntungnya mereka mendapatkan lokasi yang sangat strategis .

Di samping aliran sungai ada pohon besar yang cukup lebat untuk menutupi mereka dari pandangan orang-orang di seberang sungai , dan kegelapan malam memberikan poin plus untuk mereka bersembunyi.

Suara kembang api masih meletus dengan kerasnya , membuat Levi harus sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar si bocah bisa mendengarnya.  
" Eren , aku harap ini tidak terlalu cepat . " dengan suara yang _steady dan stoic ,_ Levi menyentuh pipi Eren.  
Eren ingin sekali membalas sentuhan kekasihnya,namun kegelapan malam menutupi wajah Levi , sehingga Eren tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Levi yang dari suaranya terdengar begitu serius.  
banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Eren saat itu , tapi entah kenapa , semuanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya , sehingga malam itu , Eren memilih untuk bisu.

" ... aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama , soal tinggal bersama... bagaimana menurutmu ? "

Levi menghela nafas. Terdengar sangat grogi , ia berulangkali menggigit bibirnya.

" maksudnya ... ? " Eren membalas tidak mengerti , mungkin karena suara kembang api yang menutupi percakapan mereka , atau memang Eren yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti , Levi masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara ia harus mengungkapkan nya.

"...jadi maksudku... Maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku ? " tidak beruntung , Levi sangat grogi dalam menyatakan kalimat yang begitu mudah. Eren masih tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud Levi , mulai mengedipkan matanya mencerna apa yang sedang Levi bicarakan. "bukankah saat ini kita sudah tinggal bersama ? "

_Memang , _Levi dan Eren tidur di gedung yang sama , di barak yang sama , bahkan di kamar yang sama karena banyak pihak yang masih menganggap Eren berbahaya , sehingga para petinggi masih menempatkan Levi untuk memonitori Titan yang satu ini.

Levi mulai mendecak , fix , dia sangat bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkan apa yang dimau. Bukan salah Jaeger kalau dia begitu polos dan bodoh , bahkan IDIOT di kepala Levi sekarang , inipun termasuk salah Levi karena ia memang tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata , sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa suka sekali TO THE POINT , kalau sudah berhubungan dengan si bocah yang satu ini , entah kenapa selalu saja berakhir tragis.

Levi mulai tidak sabar , ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya , kemudian menghela nafas yang panjang , dan memeluk Eren dengan cepat.

"EREN, maksudku ... begini , aku sudah membeli rumah jauh dari keramaian kota... dan aku ingin kita berdua tinggal bersama di rumah itu. Berdua... " masih sedikit tidak puas dengan penggunaan kalimatnya yang ia pikir sangat tidak sempurna dan bertele-tele...

Levi mencium kening Eren , _menikahlah denganku . Tidak , terlalu to the point. _

_Jadilah Pasangan hidupku. Terlalu dramatis._

_aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku selamanya bersama mu , Eren._  
Ya. Kenapa tidak , itulah kalimat yang paling cocok untuk saat ini.  
dengan cepat,  
Levi menarik tangan Eren , erat sekali , sampai Eren sedikit merasa canggung.

" et-to.. Heichou ? "

Mata hijau jamrud Eren mulai berkilat karena kembang api malam yang berisik, masih ditemani oleh kebisingan warga kota , Levi menelan ludah , sangat kuat.

" Eren. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seumur hidup bersamamu. Jadi , Maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku ? berdua ?di rumah yang hanya ada kita berdua ? "

Terpana , Eren menganga, matanya masih tidak percaya. Levi mencium kening Eren sekali lagi , kemudian turun ke mata, hidung , telinga , dan terakhir kecupan di bibir.

" aku serius . " tambah Levi. Meyakinkan Eren bahwa ini bukanlah candaan karena ia sudah menghabiskan berminggu-minggu untuk mengatakan impian untuk tinggal bersamanya ini pada Eren, sampai ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam melaksanakan misinya.

Tidak panjang lebar , Levi tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Eren , ia berkali-kali mengecup bibir Eren , perlahan _, seperti ciuman dengan kucing_ , pikirnya. Ciuman yang entah keberapa-kalinya , membuat tubuh Eren terasa panas , ia menyandarkan tangannya ke leher Levi , dan memeluknya erat.

Levi mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Eren , sentuhan dada jelas sudah makin dirasakan kedua pihak , Levi menarik pinggul Eren. Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi , hasrat untuk menyentuh lebih mulai naik , dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Eren mulai susah bernafas karena kecupan Levi di seluruh wajahnya ,

" buka mulutmu " , sembari memangku Eren dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mengelus kepala Eren –perlahan, ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia mendorong Eren dan melakukan adegan intim tanpa pikir panjang , namun Levi masih berusaha untuk sadar , karena tepat tidak jauh dari mereka berada , ada warga kota dan teman-teman yang sangat tidak memberikan privacy.

Eren masih seperti biasa, selalu memenuhi apapun permintaan Levi , ia membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan , tampak wajahnya begitu merah dan butiran air mata terlihat mengalir di pipinya , entah karena senang atau sedih, tapi nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan ,

_Gawat. Wajahnya seksi sekali._

Levi tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengaitkan mulutnya ke bibir pasangannya , mengecupnya berkali-kali dan wow , rasa yang tiada tara mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Mereka masih bergulat dengan bibir serta lidah masing-masing , entah siapapun yang memergoki , mereka tidak mau tahu , yang penting , saat itu , hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" jadi , apa jawabanmu ? " , sempat terpikir bahwa pertanyaan ini sangatlah terlambat untuk ditanyakan setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman dan hampir saja kelewat batas , karena Levi sudah membuka baju Eren setengah , untunglah ia cepat sadar.

" apa menurutmu aku ada pilihan lain ? " senyum merekah di wajah Eren ,

Mata abu-abu Levi mulai berkedip , kemudian tersenyum geli , " sebenarnya , Tidak. "

Dan mereka kemudian berciuman lagi.

* * *

" bagaimana ? sudah kamu bilang ? "

Sembari mengernyitkan alisnya , wajah seram Levi makin terlihat seram. " apaan ? "

Hanji menyikut Levi , " tidak usah pura-pura bego ! kita semua tahu kok kalau kamu dan Eren tadi bermesraan berdua di pinggir sungai ! " teriakan Hanji cukup lantang , sehingga Levi harus mengecek keadaan sekitar nya untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan konyol mereka.

" Hanji , beruntunglah kamu Eren tidak ada disini sekarang . " bernafas lega , ia lanjut memelototi orang yang didepannya ini.

"pfft ! ya – ya – ya ,tahap 1 sudah dilewati ya ? dia sudah menerimanya ? " Hanji tersenyum , dan tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya yang sangat senang karena jarang sekali mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengerjai seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan dan prajurit terkuat , yang ternyata lemah plus salting kalau sudah membicarakan seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun bernama Eren Jaeger.

Levi menendang sikut Hanji , tidak menyangkal sama sekali.

" AWW ! KENAPA MENENDANG ?! " miris sekali , sepertinya tendangan Levi mengenai tulang keringnya. Selang beberapa detik , mata Hanji bersinar dengan cerah , seperti menemukan harta karun , ia melambaikan tangannya dengan kencang ke arah alun-alun.

"EREN ! KEMARI ! " Hanji berteriak keras, sampai semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

Levi langsung membalikkan badan , tidak sampai sepersekian detik , ia langsung dapat mengenali kekasihnya ada dimana , berdua dengan sahabat masa kecilnya , Mikasa dan Armin mendampingi Eren sambil membawa sepiring penuh daging dan roti di kedua tangannya.

" ah , Hanji-san ! " tersipu malu , ia sadar akan keberadaan Levi yang bersungut-sungut sambil melipat tangannya. "...Heichou." Eren membungkuk.

"selamat malam , Rivaille Heichou... " dilanjuti oleh Armin , Mikasa hanya menunduk sedikit , terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak senang akan kedatangan si belah tengah di antara kemesraannya dengan Eren dan Armin.

Armin masih celingak-celinguk , bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan , ia melirik ke arah Eren , dan kemudian perlahan mundur untuk mengambil minuman sambil menarik Mikasa yang mulai memelototi Levi.

Hanji masih tersenyum geli dan menyikut Levi dari belakang ,"pengganggu pergi dulu ya ." wajah Hanji sangat sumringah , ia lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Levi dan Eren berdua ,

Mereka tidak bisa bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih , karena disekitar mereka masih banyak orang yang berpesta di alun-alun. Suara kembang api mulai tidak terdengar lagi , pasti sudah kehabisan. Tapi bisingnya digantikan dengan suara musik dan tarian .

Mulai bingung topik apa yang harus dibicarakan, Levi mendecak , "Sudah makan ? "

Tersipu malu , karena baru saja tidak berselang 2 jam yang lalu mereka sedang berciuman mesra di pinggir sungai , dan sekarang mereka harus bermain drama bak artis papan atas sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Eren menanggapi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan malu , " uhh..eh.. sudah. ".

"hm... baguslah. "

" kalau Heichou ? "

"sudah. "

Kemudian pembicaraan mereka berhenti ,

_Sial. Apa lagi yang harus kubicarakan ?_

Padahal baru saja mereka melewati waktu mesra berdua , membicarakan banyak hal tanpa henti , namun kenapa saat ini malah terlihat seperti pasangan kencan pertama yang sama-sama malu?

Tidak habis pikir , Levi masih memutar kepala untuk mencari topik pembicaraan , Eren terlihat santai dan tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali mengambil buah yang saat itu berada tepat disampingnya. Baru saja Eren mau menawarkan makanannya pada Levi , tiba-tiba Hanji menarik tangan Eren.

" Eren , ada yang mau kubicarakan ... " ia melirik ke arah Levi sedikit seperti mencari kesempatan , kemudian fokus ke Eren lagi , "berdua saja. "

"kamu bisa bicarakan disini. " Levi memotong , tidak mau ada pembicaraan yang tidak ia ketahui , apapun yang menyangkut Eren.

Hanji menggigit bibirnya, " masalah pribadi , Levi . "

" Se-Pribadi apakah masalah itu sampai aku tidak boleh ikut mendengarnya ? " Levi tidak mau kalah.

Eren menyela , menahan Heichou dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menenangkan situasi yang mulai terasa berat.

" umm... Heichou, sebentar saja , ya ? " menambahkan senyum agar Levi tidak khawatir, walau sebenarnya di dalam hati Eren , ia tidak tenang. Karena tidak biasanya Hanji-san seserius ini.

Levi menegaskan, " 10 menit , lebih dari itu , aku akan menjemputmu. "

Eren tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan , kemudian ia keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang menuju balik pondok rumah, " ada apa , Hanji-san ? " mulai merasa aneh karena mereka pergi cukup jauh dari lokasi awal.

Sangat tidak biasanya,  
wajah Hanji sangat serius , ia tidak sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , dan senyumannya yang selalu merekah tadi saat mereka mengobrol mendadak hilang , seperti orang yang berbeda, ia hanya terus menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya keluar dari alun-alun menuju sebuah tenda barak di pinggir kota.

Waktu perjalanan mereka berlari cukup lama , Eren tidak sempat memikirkan berapa lama ia harus berlari , karena kecepatan lari mereka cukup membuatnya tidak sempat menarik nafas dan bertanya , sehingga Eren hanya bisa fokus berlari.

Rasa penasaran menghantui Eren , apalagi saat ia melihat ada sebarisan Military police yang berjaga di samping kereta kuda. Ia mulai menghentikan kakinya.

"Hanji-san... ? "

" maaf Eren , aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak sekarang ... tap-"

" EREN! " baru saja Hanji hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya , Levi sudah terlihat mengejar mereka , Hanji langsung menarik tangan Eren dengan cepat.

Tentu saja Levi yang sudah berhasil mengejar langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi , namun entah kenapa Hanji memilih untuk tutup mulut , dan terus membawa Eren pergi dengan dikawal oleh 2 orang yang seingat Levi adalah prajurit Military Police.

" HANJI ! JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI !" Levi berhasil menarik tangan Eren , tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Hanji untuk membawa Eren apabila ia tidak memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Eren masih tidak berkata apapun , tepatnya ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Hanji masih menolak untuk menjelaskan , ia masih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. _Ada yang aneh disini._

Tidak biasanya Hanji yang suka sekali membuka mulutnya memilih untuk diam , dan tanpa alasan membawa Eren yang jelas-jelas saat itu berada disampingnya.

Genggaman Levi makin keras, sehingga Eren merintih kesakitan. " He-heichou ! Sakit !"

Refleks , Levi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dalam seperkian detik itulah , Military police dan Hanji mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik Eren , dan kemudian menahan Levi untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Hanji menaikkan Eren ke kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan di depan gerbang kota.

" EREN ! " sembari berusaha mengejar , Levi memukul salah seorang prajurit yang menahannya, dan menyikutnya , namun banyaknya prajurit yang kemudian datang membantu membuat Levi tidak dapat bergerak leluasa, ia tidak berdaya melawan banyak orang , ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri , namun kuncian dari salah seorang prajurit membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dengan sigap borgol sudah mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang.

Hanji memasang wajah yang begitu terluka, ia sangat menghormati sahabatnya , tapi kali ini , ia seperti berkhianat , kekesalan begitu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat , kereta sudah berjalan .

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Eren , namun ia seperti tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi , Hanji berkali-kali meminta maaf walau tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , tapi Eren memilih untuk diam. Kereta sudah berjalan begitu jauh meninggalkan kota , Eren menatap Hanji begitu lama , wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang terjadi , tapi hatinya tidak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja kekasihnya yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di atas tanah , tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

" sebentar saja , kumohon.. " ,

Hanji menggeleng lemah. Ia mengerti . namun perintah adalah perintah. Itu mutlak.

Saat itu , rasanya semua sudah seperti di ambang batas .

* * *

Tidak dapat melakukan apapun adalah aib bagi Levi . Ia tidak berdaya , ia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali menyumpah , berkali-kali juga ia berteriak memanggil nama Eren , walau tahu itu percuma.

" _Levi . "_

Seketika itu juga ,Levi menengok ke arah suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari sampingnya.

" Irvin... ? " Levi menganga, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, dan sosok yang didepannya ini. Dengan tangan terborgol , ia menarik kerah Atasannya .

" JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI. SEKARANG . " Levi begitu marah , andaikan kedua tangannya tidak terborgol dan ditahan oleh 3 orang military police , ia pasti sudah menjatuhkan Irvin dan memukulnya hingga bonyok.

"...Petinggi melaksanakan rapat. Mereka ingin Eren ada disana. "

4 jam menunggu di barak seorang diri , ditemani oleh military polices , berjaga-jaga agar Levi tidak memberontak dan melarikan diri menyelamatkan Eren atau apapun yang akan dilakukan Levi.

Dirinya sudah tidak diborgol lagi, saat ini Rivaille duduk dengan bersender di sofa ruang tamu barak , masih dengan perasaan terombang-ambing seperti ada yang membakar dada dan perutnya dari dalam, ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya , dan mencoba mengontrol . walau sepertinya hanya tingal menunggu waktu saja bom ini meledak.

Suara kereta dari depan membuat Levi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terbangun menuju pintu depan , dilihatnya Hanji dan Eren yang baru turun dari kereta kuda dari jendela , dan langsung saja ia berlari keluar , menuju Eren.

" EREN ! "

" Heichou ? " Eren berlari menuju ke arah Levi , memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menahan tangis. Levi membalas pelukan Eren , perasaan emosi yang tiada tara tadi langsung hilang seketika , seperti besi panas yang langsung disiram air dingin , menguap hilang. Perasaan Lega langsung memenuhi dirinya_._

Berkali-kali ia mengelus punggung dan kepala Eren . Memastikan bahwa yang ada didepannya ini betul adalah kekasihnya , Eren Jaeger. Kembali dengan Utuh dan tidak terluka sedikitpun.

" apa yang terjadi , Hanji ? "

" Irvin tidak menjelaskannya padamu ? " Hanji mengernyitkan alis. Levi hanya terdiam , dan Hanji menganggapnya adalah IYA.

"Petinggi ingin mengasingkan Eren. " lanjut Hanji. " maaf aku tidak sempat untuk menjelaskannya , karena waktunya sempit sekali , dan hanya pada saat itulah aku bisa membantu Eren dan dirimu. "

" soal ? mengasingkan Eren ? " Levi mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"heichou... Hanji-san tidak bermaksu-" baru mau membela Hanji , Levi menyela," Eren , aku berhak untuk marah . "

Tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih karena kekasihnya begitu mengkhawatirkan kejadian hari ini, namun Eren tahu , semua yang dilakukan oleh Levi , pasti demi dirinya.

Melirik ke sekeliling-nya , Hanji kemudian meminta military police untuk keluar dan kembali ke barak masing-masing . ketika mereka tinggal ber-tiga , " mari kita bicarakan di dalam saja . "

* * *

DONEEEEEEE ! masih berantakan karena ini fic pertama saya , mungkin ada beberapa pilihan kata yang kurang sreg tapi mohon di maklumi , ( berasa dikit-dikit make bahasa formal lalu tambal sulam sama bahasa gaul LOL ) orz  
chapter 2 masih otw , tapi nanti smua akan dibuka di chapter 2 ! :D

Thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

_Rivaille x Eren ( Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic )_

_Sebaik apapun kamu menjaganya , sesuatu itu tidak pernah ada yang abadi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Gelap ,

Kegelapan masih menyelimuti , semua tim Penyelidik memutar-mutar sekitar Hutan kastil untuk mencari Eren.

Walau para Titan tidak akan memburu mereka pada saat malam hari , tapi mereka tetap was-was.

Tidak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir – Raga dan Jiwa mereka terus membatin lelah .

Tentu saja lelah , mereka sudah berkelana dari sebelum matahari terbit sampai matahari terbenam , dengan bekal yang sedikit , mereka harus bertarung dengan kegelapan malam – disertai rasa takut yang sangat dalam.

Iming-iming walau mereka yakin tidak akan ada Titan yang menyerang mereka , mereka tetap takut ,karena mereka saat ini sedang berada di tempat yang '_sama sekali '_ bukan wilayah mereka.

Semuanya berpikiran sama.

_Mereka akan memakan kita ._

_Aku tidak ingin MATI DISINI._

_Aku ingin pulang._

_Bagaimana kalau Mereka muncul lagi ?_

_AKU INGIN PULANG . AKU INGIN PULANG . AKU INGIN KEMBALI._

_Resah_. Sadar akan buruknya situasi mereka saat itu ,

Hanji memecah kesunyian ,

" Irvin , kita sudah semakin jauh dari Kastil... sebaiknya kita kembali . Hari sudah mulai menjelang pagi."

Irvin mengangguk , ia tahu sudah saatnya mereka harus kembali , tim penyelidik mereka kewalahan. Semuanya terlihat di wajah mereka saat ini . Penuh dengan harapan kosong. Wajah mereka sudah bertuliskan ingin pulang – Ke balik Dinding. _Berlindung ._

" Kalian kembalilah duluan ... Aku masih ingin mencari ke sekitar sana ... " Levi mengambil obor , dan maju perlahan ke balik pepohonan yang gelap.

Hanji menghela nafas panjang , terdengar jelas karena malam saat itu begitu sunyi , suara serangga – atau binatang apapun tidak ada sama sekali . _Kosong –seperti di dunia lain._

" Rivaille . Aku yakin Eren akan baik-baik saja , wala- "

_" IA TIDAK PUNYA KEKUATAN TITAN LAGI , HANJI ! " _

Levi memukul pohon dengan tinjunya , gemerisik suara pohon yang bergetar karena tinju Levi sontak mengagetkan seluruh tim Penyelidik. Salah-satu nya sampai menjatuhkan obor-nya.

_Ya , Eren tidak punya kekuatan Titan lagi._

_Ia sadar , Eren sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Yang seharusnya ia rayakan karena mereka dapat hidup tenang pada akhirnya , bahagia._

Tapi kali ini tidak , tanpa kekuatan Titan , Eren tidak bisa beregenerasi.  
Eren yang terluka , bisa mati dimana saja , saat ini.

Semua hanya diam bisu menatap Levi , yang _ panas – khawatir – dan tidak sabar ._

Ia hanya ingin tenang , melihat keadaan Eren yang baik-baik saja , tersenyum di sampingnya .  
_Apakah itu sulit ?_

Terkejut , shock , tentang kenyataan dimana Eren tidak memiliki kekuatan Titan lagi.

Tapi semuanya tidak ada yang bersuara.

Pepohonan segera menyelimuti Levi yang mulai berjalan masuk dengan obornya ke arah hutan.

Irvin tidak bersuara – ia hanya melirik Hanji , dan Hanji mengerti .

Diambilnya lah 2 batang obor yang masih baru , dan sekantung ransum , _malam ini pasti akan panjang._

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir bahwa hal ini akan terjadi - Begitu cepat. Sangat Cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

Kejadian ini bermula dari tim Pengelidik yang mendapatkan perintah untuk menyisir daerah selatan luar dinding Wall Maria . Semua Titan sudah dibasmi. Mereka baru saja berpesta siang-malam kemarin . _Baru saja._

Merayakan keberhasilan mereka bebas dari penjajahan para Titans.

_Eren , _

Kembali dari interogasi dengan para Petinggi bersama Hanji , duduk terdiam di pinggiran sofa , meminum segelas teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" Penyisiran keluar Dinding ?" Levi mengangkat alisnya , menaruh cangkirnya perlahan.

" _Mereka , _ingin kita menyisir daerah luar dinding Wall Maria." Irvin merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja makan. Menatap Levi dan melipat tangannya kemudian menyender ke punggung kursi.

BRAK.

Meja bergetar , Levi memukul meja . Keras.

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Pengasingan Eren ?"

Irvin menghela nafas, baru saja ia datang berselang menit setelah menyusul kereta kuda Hanji dan Eren. _ dan fisiknya terkuras._

" Ada informasi mereka melihat Titans di sana. " Irvin memijat dahinya , kepalanya sakit sekali .

" _AP_- " Levi ternganga. Ia melihat ke arah Eren yang saat itu duduk bersebalahan dengan Hanji , wajahnya terkejut. _Shock._

Levi menggigit bibirnya , " ITU BUKAN EREN. "  
" Mereka sudah tidak ada – musnah. AKU yang membasmi mereka."

" Tidak semua , Rivaille."

Irvin menatap rekannya , tepat di depannya.

"Masih ada satu yang tersisa."

PRANG.

Cangkir jatuh dari atas meja , tumpahan teh merembes ke atas karpet .

Levi menarik kerah Irvin , menabrakkan Irvin ke dinding yang berada di depannya.  
Lelaki pirang ini tidak melawan , ia menatap mata Levi yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

" ITU BUKAN EREN." menaikkan nada suaranya , Levi _mengancam._

Hanji melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Eren , bocah 15 tahun ini gemetar.

" Aku tahu ." ditepisnya tangan Levi dari kerahnya. " Tapi keberadaan-nya..." Irvin melirik Eren.

Tidak ada yang sadar , tapi Eren tahu. _Ia tahu._  
" Meresahkan masyarakat , Levi ."

" EREN TIDAK MEMBAHAYAKAN. IA BUKAN TITAN- yang ... seperti MEREKA PIKIRKAN."

Baru kali ini , Levi terdengar begitu , _desperate . _Nada suaranya hampir seakan-akan memohon.

_Bukan – Bukan ini yang kuinginkan._

" Tenang , Rivaille ." - Hanji tiba-tiba angkat suara.

" Kita semua tahu , Informasi tentang penampakan Titan di selatan wall Maria bisa saja palsu."

Hanji tersenyum kearah Eren yang saat itu gemetar - berada dalam pelukannya.  
" Karena itulah , aku ada bersama Eren tadi . Mencoba meluruskan beberapa fakta."

Tidak pernah Levi begitu bersyukur bahwa ia punya Rekan. _Bukan – Tapi Teman , Sahabat yang bisa Ia percayai._

" Jadi ... ?" Levi menengok ke arah pria berambut pirang dan bertubuh jangkung besar yang sedang menyeruput tehnya.

Irvin tersenyum , " Kita akan menyisir daerah Wall Maria , untuk membuktikan bahwa Titan itu bukanlah Eren – bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan."

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar pagi mulai masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela kamar , cukup terik sehingga Levi harus mengernyitkan matanya dan kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menarik gorden untuk menutupi cahaya yang bikin sakit mata itu.

Tidak biasanya kepala Levi terasa berat hari ini , entah mimpi apa dia semalam , tapi kelihatannya itu bukan mimpi yang indah untuk diingat , mungkin tentang pembasmian titan , atau mimpi yang lain ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Sembari merapikan rambutnya , ia menyentuh sesuatu , berambut cokelat brunete dan halus , dengan tubuh yang terlihat seperti kurang gizi dan tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa pakaian dengan gaya tengkurap dengan indahnya. Seperti Mengempeng , kedua tangan Eren berada tepat di samping kepalanya.

_Tch. Masih tertidur dia._Pikir Levi dengan entengnya , sambil tersenyum sedikit , ia kemudian mengelus rambut pria yang sangat dia cintai ini .

Masih tidak terbangun juga, Levi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk terus mengelus kepala Eren

kepala Levi masih sakit karena soal semalam , ia masih melanjutkan mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Apalagi pesta kemarin malam masih membekas di ingatannya , _lelah._

Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan suara kembang api yang bising , dan warna yang menyala-nyala di kegelapan langit malam. Eren masih tertidur dengan pulas. Usapan tangan Levi tidak dihiraukannya.

" Eren , bangun. " ditepuknya pipi si bocah dengan perlahan.

Mata jamrud Eren terlihat , bersinar cerah karena terkena cahaya matahari pagi.

"...Aku masih mengantuk..." mengusap matanya dengan tangan , Eren memutar badannya , posisi tidurnya sekarang menghadap ke arah dinding. Memunggungi Levi. Menarik selimut dan menutupinya dari sengatan matahari pagi yang silau.

Segera diciumnya bahu Eren , kecupan ringan. _Tidak lebih._

" Eren , bangun. Sebentar lagi Hanji akan datang. "

Levi beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya , menyisakan Eren yang hanya berbalut selimut , tidak ingin terbangun.

Jaket yang di gantung di samping pintu , di ambil dan dilemparkan ke arah pinggir ranjang.

" Eren."

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Masih tidak mau bangun juga ?_

_ck_

Levi mendecak , ia memakai kausnya , dan mendekati Eren yang masih berkutat di balik gulungan selimut. Kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga si rambut coklat gelap .

" Jangan membuatku _panas _di pagi hari , Eren."

Saat itu juga , Eren langsung bangun dan memakai bajunya. _Dalam hitungan detik._  
Levi tersenyum licik , " Sayang sekali , padahal kamu cukup seksi dengan balutan selimut ."

.

.

.

* * *

Misi yang mudah , _seharusnya. _

Tidak ada pembantaian – tidak ada apapun – hanya pengecekan ke sebuah Kastil luar Wall Maria Selatan.

Yang dilansir terdapat barang berharga milik kerajaan yang hilang , egois memang.

Mereka yang hidup di balik dinding , makan dan minum , hidup seperti binatang ternak , tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya mereka ketika regu Penyelidik harus penuh dengan kesiapan yang matang untuk menyisir , dengan bekal informasi yang minim – menempuh jarak yang sangat amat jauh , yang para Atasan menyebutnya _, MUDAH._

_Pencarian Harta berharga yang tertinggal ?_

_Ya , itu hanya alasan saja . Mungkin._

_Tidak menutup kemungkinan para Petinggi telah merencanakan sesuatu sampai mengharuskan misi ini disertai oleh Eren , bukan ?_

Walaupun mereka percaya bahwa keberadaan Titans sudah tidak ada .  
Tapi KERAGUAN masih terlihat di wajah anggota tim Penyelidik.  
Informasi mengenai penampakan Titans , siapa yang tidak takut ?  
_Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang tiada akhirnya._

Semua kuda sudah siap , persiapan sudah lengkap.

Beranggotakan Irvin , Levi , dan Hanji . Serta Eren yang tidak didampingi oleh dua sahabat masa kecilnya dan 5 orang anggota tim Penyelidik . Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh pihak Atas. Mengikutkan Eren dalam misi kali ini.

Well , seharusnya tidak ada masalah . Karena ini bukan Misi yang tingkat kesulitannya tinggi.  
_MUDAH – bukan ?_

Sampai saat mereka menyisir daerah pegunungan , tidak jauh dari jarak pandang mata , ada pemukiman , yang sudah pasti ditinggalkan pemiliknya – mungkin.

Irvin dan Hanji sudah turun dari kudanya , dan mengecek sekitar – _AMAN._

Levi menarik kudanya ke tepi jurang , tepat dibawahnya ada sungai kecil , jernih , berwarna hijau karena _sangat jernih. _Levi turun dari kudanya ,memperhatikan sekelilingnya , penuh dengan kewaspadaan. Masih memperhatikan aliran air yang turun kebawah , tidak jauh , ada suara air terjun, mengartikan mereka tidak jauh dari tujuan mereka .

" Eren , bawa kemari peta-nya. " Levi tidak melihat Eren sama sekali , masih memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Irvin dan Hanji pun sudah mulai mengelilingi pondok kecil yang ada di depan mereka.

Sangat sigap.

Semuanya melaksanakan tugasnya ,

Alih-alih Eren ,baru saja ingin turun dari kudanya ,tersangkut di pedal kuda ,terjatuh dengan wajah duluan. _Sial sekali.  
_semua orang memandanginya ,

Beberapa membantu dia berdiri , ada yang tertawa , ada juga yang menahan tawa-nya walau gagal.

Levi hanya memukul jidat melihatnya , _sifat ceroboh bocah ini harus diperbaiki nanti._

Eren yang sudah memberikan peta dari ransel yang di ikat di kudanya ke Levi.

Takjub , pemandangan yang berbeda – wajar. Dia tidak pernah berjalan jauh bahkan berkelana mengelilingi tempat lain selain Barrack tempat mereka berlatih , dan dipikir-pikir , saat kecil , hanya ada bukit di sekitar mereka , ini berbeda – _ini Gunung._

Terhenyak sebentar ,

Eren mengambil batu yang berada di sekitar kakinya , dan melemparkannya ke arah air sungai yang menurun tidak jauh dari bawah kakinya.

Batunya menghasilkan suara decak air yang melompat-lompat. Walau pada akhirnya batu itu tenggelam pada lompatan ke 3.

" Jangan main batu, Eren." Levi mengambil paksa batu yang ada di tangan Eren, lalu melemparnya ke dalam sungai.

Eren mengumpat kecil , ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil . Apalagi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sibuk dengan memperhatikan peta , Levi tidak menggubris keberadaan Eren yang lagi cemberut disampingnya._ Ah , sebaiknya aku ke Hanji-san , mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan?_

Disampiri-nya Hanji yang sedang mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun karena embun .

" Hanji-san ! "

" OH – Eren ? Ada apa ? Kamu tidak menemani pacar-mu ? " Hanji tertawa kecil ,

" um... Tidak , dia sibuk dengan petanya. . . " Eren memutar matanya , mengambek.

" _HAHAHAHA !_ " Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak , ia tidak bisa menahannya . _Sayang sekali._

Eren bingung _, apa yang ditertawakan oleh Hanji sebenarnya ?_

Irvin yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka-pun ikut datang menghampiri percakapan ,

" Itu tandanya Dia serius , Eren. " Senyum bertengger terlihat di wajah si pria pirang ini.

" Serius ?" kepala si bocah miring 15 derajat. Masih mencerna.

" Kalau kita menemukan Titan –kan tandanya kamu punya alibi , Eren ! " Dibuka kedua tangan-nya lebar-lebar ke atas langit. Hanji memang penuh semangat kali ini. Tidak tahu karena ia juga ingin membersihkan nama Eren ,atau memang karena dia SENANG masih bisa menemukan Titans lagi dan mungkin juga ia berniat untuk mengoleksinya dan dibawa pulang.

Eren tersenyum malu , wajahnya merah padam , salah tingkah.

" Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan kemarin malam ?" Pria setengah baya ini menggoda si bocah yang masih blushing dengan suksesnya.

Eren menggigit bibirnya , " err.. tidak ada... yang penting..." masih salah tingkah.

Irvin tersenyum , gerak-gerik Eren sudah memberitahu-nya , dan kissmark di leher cukup jelas .  
_Pasti kemarin panas sekali._

_Well , _sebenarnya memang tidak ada apapun kemarin malam , _awalnya._

Eren hanya kembali ke kamarnya dengan Levi , dan mereka tidak membicarakan apapun kecuali tentang rumah baru mereka nanti , percakapan normal tentang bagaimana mereka akan mendekorasi-nya . Seperti pasangan pengantin baru –yang entah kenapa berakhir dengan kemesraan yang dimulai dari kecupan , _Hingga mereka tertidur pulas _karena adegan intim yang begitu liar , _mungkin. _ Eren tidak dapat mengingat lagi soal kemarin malam dengan jelas , karena itu cukup membuatnya melamun lama dan malu.

Tapi ,

Sayang sekali lamunan Eren tiba-tiba buyar.

_" EREN ! KEMARI !_ _" _

Teriakan Levi membuat Eren sadar dari lamunan-nya. Ia segera berlari ke arah si pria pendek itu.

Hanji menyikut Irvin , "Jangan terlalu sering menggoda-nya , nanti kalau Levi sudah membenci-mu , baru tahu rasa !"

Irvin tertawa geli , " Sepertinya aku sudah dibenci-nya . . . " sambil menatap ke arah Levi yang sedang memeluk Eren dan mempelototi Irvin dari jauh.

Levi yang posesif memang lucu.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari mulai naik , walaupun mereka sedang berada di pegunungan , cahaya hangat masih terasa di kulit mereka , yang berbeda hanya mereka lebih sulit untuk bernafas di pegunungan, karena tipisnya oksigen – berbeda dengan dataran rendah.

" Kita sudah sampai di pinpoint ,tidak jauh dari sini seharusnya kita sudah bisa melihat kastil , tapi kabut mulai datang , cuaca di gunung tidak menentu , sebaiknya kita istirahat disini untuk hari ini." Irvin mengikat kudanya di kayu pinggir sebelah pondok yang masih terlihat cukup layak untuk ditinggali.

Levi ikut menarik kudanya ,lalu mengikatnya tepat di samping kuda Eren.  
" _Irvin ! Hanji !_ Aku dan Eren akan tidur di pondok yang disana ! " menarik tangan Eren , tidak memberikan Eren kesempatan untuk membuka mulut ataupun menepis – _bahkan berpikir._

Beberapa prajurit mulai berbisik –bertanya.

Namun sebelum kecurigaan dan gossip tak sedap mulai mengambang ,

Hanji angkat suara, " Rivaille masih ditugaskan untuk menjaga Eren. Setiap waktu..."

Baru mereka semua mengangguk dan diam . Tidak mempertanyakan lagi soal Levi dan Eren yang saling berdekatan dan sepondok.

_Alasan yang cukup reasonable ._

Dalam sekejab , Eren dan Levi sudah di dalam pondok , pondok yang tadi berada tepat di pinggir jurang , sepertinya daritadi Levi memang sudah merencanakan untuk tidur bersama di pondok yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Eren tersenyum kecil.

Ditaruhnya jaket Scouting Legion dan jubahnya di pinggir pintu , kotor memang , jujur.

Pondok ini pasti sudah ditinggal oleh penghuninya sekian tahun – atau mungkin bahkan puluhan.

Keadaan pondok masih terawat , wangi kayu yang basah dan jamur atau daun pohon tercium sampai sekeliling ruangan . Pondok nya tidak besar , 1 ruangan mencangkup semua , ada perapian , kasur , bahkan meja makan tersedia di dalam pondok. Yang mengecewakan adalah , banyaknya sarang laba-laba dan debu yang terlihat sangat jelas ada di manapun.  
Levi mulai gatal ingin membersihkannya. Tapi Eren memintanya untuk tidak membersihkan semuanya kecuali daerah kasur yang nanti akan menjadi tempat mereka tidur disana.

_Untuk apa kita membersihkannya ?_

_Kita kan hanya 1 hari disini._

Sayang sekali , awalnya hal itu menjadi alasan kenapa Levi tidak membersihkan satu pondok , tapi ketika dia bernasib sial kejatuhan laba-laba di kepalanya , _selesai sudah. _  
ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru pondok untuk mendapatkan sebuah sapu dan kain pel.  
dibersihkannya 1 pondok , tentunya Eren juga dipaksa membantu , walau sebenarnya ia malas sekali untuk membantu. Tentu alasannya karena , satu , mereka tidak menginap berhari-hari seperti dulu saat membersihkan kastil dengan regu tim Rivaille Heichou. Tidak ada gunanya membersihkan tempat yang akan mereka tinggalkan keesokan harinya –bukan ?

Dua , Eren sudah sangat amat teramat lelah dengan perjalanan mereka dari pagi. Pantatnya sakit sekali karena terlalu lama duduk di atas kuda. _Alasan lain karena sex semalam._

Ia masih menggumam betapa melelahkannya hari itu dan sebaiknya tidak usah membersihkan pondok.

Tapi pemikiran Eren ternyata salah , SEMUA prajurit ternyata tengah membersihkan pondok mereka masing-masing. Well , tidak untuk Hanji , dia sedang merapikan api unggun di tengah-tengah pondok mereka. Eren sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik keberadaan Levi , _membantu menyiapkan api unggun lebih seru daripada membersihkan pondok yang hanya berukuran 10x10 kan ?_

yang ternyata sialnya ia sadar , kalau Levi tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya , _membersihkan pondok._

Hari sudah semakin sore , pondok sudah hampir selesai dibersihkan semuanya , pondok yang tadinya terlihat kotor mulai lebih sedap dipandang , kaca jendela dan kisinya yang berjamur sudah bersih.

Pondok Irvin dan yang lainnya juga hampir selesai , mereka tinggal merapikan ranjang .  
tempat tidur mereka tutupi dengan seprei yang dibawa oleh masing-masing .

Eren sudah daritadi bersama Hanji membicarakan menu untuk makan malam nanti.

Mulai dari daging kelinci sampai daging rusa. Mau dibakar atau direbus. Pembicaraan mereka layaknya koki restoran ahli. Beberapa prajurit memberi makan dan minum kuda-kuda mereka , sisanya merapikan barang-barang bawaan ke dalam pondok .

Damai sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Titan , atau makhluk apapun. Yang ada disekeliling mereka hanya alam.

Levi mengeluarkan 2 buah ember dari pondok , hendak mengambil air dari aliran sungai.

Eren mengikutinya.  
_" Heichou !" _kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Dalam hati , Levi senang , akhirnya tiba saat mereka bisa ngobrol dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Tidak ada serangga pengganggu yang berkacama ataupun berambut pirang.

" Hati-hati , bodoh. Kamu tidak membawa pakaian ganti kan ?" Lengannya yang kuat , membalas pelukan Eren ,pelukan mesra tidak bisa dielakkan lagi , daritadi mereka sudah tidak tahan untuk bermesra-an . Kalau bukan karena ada prajurit lainnya , mereka pasti sudah seakan-akan berada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Memberi _Kecupan demi kecupan di bibir masing-masing._

" Unn...Hei-chou..."

Desahan Eren membuat api dalam tubuh Levi sedikit memercik. Seperti percikan kembang api di dalam dadanya. _Panas._

" Apakah kamu tahu , Eren ?" Bibir mereka masih terpaut. Terdengar suara kecupan lagi , Levi memang tidak melepaskan kesempatan saat bibir ada tepat di depannya. Tidak sedikitpun , walaupun mereka sedang mengobrol.

"..uhn..soal ap- hnn.." Levi menyerang leher Eren , tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian meremas pinggul Eren dan mendaratkan ciuman panas di mulut Eren.

Eren mulai tidak fokus , kepalanya mulai berputar –tidak dunia seakan berputar mengelilinginya.

Tubuhnya sangat panas. Suasana mulai tidak terkendali , sampai Irvin memanggil Levi untuk mulai rapat misi beserta Hanji.

Eren dan Levi sempat terdiam sejenak , entah apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

_Aku tidak ingin berhenti ._

_Aku ingin terus bersamanya._

Sentuhan tangan Levi di pipi Eren sangat panas –perlahan , tapi sangat...

" Oi , Eren."

Mata Jamrud Eren tidak berkedip. Hijaunya seakan-akan menghisap Levi , tidak ingin meninggalkannya , _seperti sihir._

_Bukan. Tepatnya , BlackHole._

Banyak yang ingin diungkapkan , sebenarnya.

Tapi semua tersangkut di tenggorokan , Eren pun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Kesunyian saat itu lebih bermakna ribuan kata. Walaupun mereka hanya saling menatap.

Tapi sangat berarti , Eren memegang erat pinggir baju Levi , tidak ingin berpisah .

Kebisuan sangat terasa, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas masing-masing ...

_Tarik , hembuskan._

_Tarik , hembuskan._

Levi menatap mata Eren , ribuan kata tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini.

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

Ingin rasanya berteriak agar semua orang tahu , bahwa mereka adalah satu.

Tidak terpisahkan . Saling mencintai . Seperti pecahan puzzle . Mereka begitu lengkap satu sama lain.

Eren melingkarkan tangannya , naik dari pegangan pinggir baju , ke leher Levi .

Levi menarik-nya masuk ke pinggir bebatuan , agar tersembunyi.

Dikecupnya kening Eren . Jemari Levi menyisir rambut Eren yang bersandar pada tebing batu.

_Ahh. This is it._

Perasaan damai menyebar keseluruh tubuh –terutama hati .

Dipeluknya lagi Eren , erat.

Lebih erat. Seakan-  
Tidak ingin berpisah.

Sahutan nama Levi terdengar lagi dari arah pondok , mereka mencari keberadaan Levi.

Sudah saatnya untuk kembali rupanya. Perasaan kecewa terlihat dari wajah Eren.

Eren menjilat bibirnya sedikit , berusaha untuk mengingat lagi kehangatan yang ditinggalkan Levi di bibirnya.

" Ayo." Levi mengulurkan tangannya , membantu Eren untuk naik ke atas tebing , walau jaraknya tidak tinggi dari arah sungai sampai tepi pondok , tapi Levi tetap mengulurkan tangannya , ingin menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin berdua. Walau itu hanya untuk membantu Eren naik ke atas tebing yang berjarak kurang lebih 2 meter tingginya. Sambil membawa 2 ember tentunya.

Eren tidak basa-basi , karena perasaannya juga sama . Disambutnya tangan Levi dengan bahagia.

Senyum merekah di wajah si bocah ,hingga menggelitik hati Levi.

Ditariknya tangan Eren , agar ia jatuh ke dalam pelukannya , di saat itulah , Levi mencium Eren untuk terakhir kalinya.

" aku mencintaimu , Eren. "

Eren sedikit terkejut , rasa gembira atau apapun itu namanya , menyebar , tubuhnya bergidik dengan cepat , ia menahan tangis , ia menahan rasa haru-nya.

Andaikan ia bisa menemukan kata yang mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat itu.  
pastilah kata itu adalah , _Sempurna._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hanji mengeluarkan peta dan menyebarkannya di atas meja makan di pondok Irvin.

Rapat untuk memilih rute , karena sepertinya awan kabut cukup tebal malam ini.  
Irvin yakin besok akan hujan.

Levi menyilangkan tangannya , memperhatikan balik jendela sambil menyeruput teh yang baru dihangatkan oleh Hanji di perapian.

" Bagaimana menurut-mu , Levi ? " Irvin menyadarkan Levi dari lamunannya.

" Huh ? Rute apapun tidak masalah untuk-ku. "

" Baiklah , kalau begitu kita lewat dari pinggir sungai saja , di hilir nanti akan langsung terlihat Kastil tujuan kita." Irvin menunjuk peta , memberi tanda dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hanji mengangguk setuju .

Baru saja ia ingin menambahkan soal kelanjutan pencarian Titan, tiba-tiba suara air hujan yang deras langsung menyerbu –disertai dengan suara dempuran petir.

" Hujan ? " Hanji segera merapikan peta , takut ada tetesan air yang akan menghancurkan peta mereka.

" Bukan , ini Badai . " Levi mendecak kesal ,

Irvin berdiri dari kursinya , dan mulai merapikan berkas yang berserakan di atas meja. Di ambilnya jubah dan jaketnya. " Pindahkan semua kuda ke pondok yang kosong , beritahu yang lain."

Hanji dan Levi langsung mengambil jubah mereka , keluar dari pondok dan membagi jadi 2 regu , Hanji ke pondok prajurit yang berada tidak jauh dari pondok Irvin , dan Levi tentu saja ke pondoknya.

Memberitahu pada Eren terlebih dahulu.

Tidak disangka , serbuan air hujan sangat deras,sangat sulit untuk melihat , Levi mencoba meraba dan berjalan perlahan sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan dan jubah , setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat sedikit. Ketika ia sampai di pintu pondok , tiba-tiba ada suara petir yang keras , menggema , dan mendarat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri , sebuah pohon di ujung sungai terbakar.

_Ini bukan badai biasa. Ini Bencana._

Pukulan air hujan sangat sakit di tubuh Levi , dan bunyi petir serta hujan yang gemuruh membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar apapun . Walau ia tahu , Hanji sedang meneriaki namanya , tapi ia hanya ingin fokus untuk menyelamatkan Eren terlebih dahulu.

" EREN ! "

Dibukanya pintu pondok , segera Levi masuk dan menutup pintu , membuka penutup kepalanya dan mencari Eren.

Tidak ada . Eren tidak ada di dalam pondok .

_Tidak . Tidak . Tidak . Tidak . Tidak._

_DIMANA DIA ?_

**_" TITAN ! ADA TITAN ! " _  
**  
suara Hanji memecah guruh badai , teriakannya sangat keras,

**" AMBIL 3D manuver kalian ! "**

Di Ikuti oleh suara prajurit lainnya dan samar-samar terdengar teriakan Irvin yang memberi komando di tengah badai.

Levi segera mengambil peralatannya dengan cepat , dikepalanya penuh dengan EREN.

_Persetan dengan MONSTER itu. _

Tapi legalah dia ketika ia membuka pintu pondok , dilihatnya Eren sedang berlari ke arah Hanji sembari membawa kedua kuda mereka.

_" EREN ! " _ Levi berlari , dengan kecepatan penuh. Resiko menggunakan manuver ditengah badai sangat tinggi . Namun untunglah jaraknya tidak begitu jauh , sehingga ia bisa langsung menyusul Eren.

" LEVI ! Jangan menggunakan manuver di tengah badai ! " Irvin menyusul dari pondoknya.

" _BAGAIMANA DENGAN TITANNYA ?! _" salah satu prajurit sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya , bersiap untuk bertempur.

" Mereka tidak bisa bergerak pada malam hari , kita cukup menunggu badai reda di dalam pondok !"

Hanji mulai tidak bisa melihat , suara nya kalah oleh gemuruh badai .

mereka semua kemudian berkumpul di pondok Irvin , dan berlindung –sampai badai reda.

Beberapa dari mereka mulai ketakutan .

bagaimana tidak , mereka terisolasi , dan disekitar mereka ada Monster pemakan manusia.

Berkeliaran , menunggu matahari terbit .

_" Bagaimana kalau badainya tidak berhenti sampai pagi ?! KITA TIDAK BISA MEMAKAI MANUVER DALAM BADAI ! " _Beberapa prajurit mulai tidak tenang.

Jujur saja , saat itu pilihan mereka hanya adalah berada di dalam pondok , menunggu badai reda , atau mengambil resiko bertarung di dalam badai.

yang kedua pilihan mereka sama-sama tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Semua masih menunggu , Irvin memilih untuk menunggu di dalam pondok , sembari adanya kemungkinan badai akan berhenti.

Pikiran mereka semua sangat tidak tenang , berbagai macam perasaan menghantui mereka ,

_Rasa takut , kematian , kesedihan , putus asa. Bercampur menjadi satu._

Eren tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari rasa takut . Ia memegang punggung jubah Levi dengan erat , yang membuat Levi sadar , kalau ternyata Eren terluka.

" Eren –kamu terluka ? " dilihatnya lengan Eren , darah mengucur deras dari balik lengannya , ia terluka panjang , sampai ke bagian siku.

" Ah.. an-no.. ini karena aku terburu-buru menyelamatkan kuda... aku tergores kayu pasak yang ada di dekat ku... " Penuh perasaan bersalah , Eren berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya . _Entah apa alasannya._

Ada yang ganjil . Eren tidak beregenerasi...

" Ere-"

DRRRRRRRRRRSSSSHH

Suara deburan air , keras , sangat keras sampai tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar.  
Gempa yang kuat. Kaca jendela mulai pecah , lantai mereka mulai bergoyang.  
Seperti tersambar petir , Tubuh mereka langsung gemetar , Adrenalin berpacu dengan cepat ,  
Nafas memburu , mereka tahu apa yang datang.

Irvin langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya .

**_" LONGSOR ! "_**

**_"CEPAT KELUAR DARI PONDOK ! "_**

Seperti adegan slow motion ,

Dalam hitungan detik , lautan tanah dan air deras sudah menyusul , mendekati pemukiman mereka.

Hanji dan Irvin memberi arahan untuk para prajurit keluar dari pondok terlebih dahulu ,

Levi sudah ada di luar pondok , mengamankan kuda-kuda dan membantu para prajurit untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Semua kuda tidak bisa berhenti meringkik , mereka ketakutan. Ada yang melompat dan ada yang tidak mau bergerak sama sekali.

" _Aku tidak mau keluar ! Ada Titan di luar sana ! Aku tidak mau ! "_

Salah satu prajurit wanita meringkuk di bawah meja di dalam pondok,

Eren tidak bisa menghiraukan-nya , mereka sedang bertarung dengan waktu , ia menggenggam tangannya.

_" TENANGLAH ! ADA AKU ! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI KALIAN SEMUA ! "  
_Eren langsung menarik dan membawa keluar prajurit yang lemas – melemparkan dirinya ke arah Irvin yang ada di depan pintu pondok , menunggu.

"EREN ! CEPAT KELUAR ! " Irvin mendorong prajurit wanita yang ketakutan ke Hanji dan bersiap pergi.

Levi mencari Eren , matanya melihat ke segala penjuru , _tidak ada._

Sampai matanya tertuju ke arah pintu pondok dimana Eren berada.

_Tidak._

Langkah demi langkah , menyusul ke arah Irvin ,

Eren sudah berhasil keluar dari pondok , memakai jubahnya , ia memeluk Levi dengan spontan ,

Deburan ombak longsor semakin mendekat , tidak sampai semenit , pondok mereka sudah rata dengan tanah.

Irvin memberi komando untuk mendaki tebing , jauh dari ombak longsoran , walau mereka diserbu oleh hujan badai , setidaknya mereka bisa berlega , karena mereka bukan terseret longsor.

Beberapa kuda tidak sempat diselamatkan , kuda Hanji salah satunya.

Hanji hanya menangis melihat kudanya yang terseret ombak , meringkik tidak berdaya sampai tidak terdengar lagi .

Mereka berlindung dibalik rerimbunan pohon besar yang rindang. Berharap setidaknya hujan akan tertahan , dan mereka bisa bernafas untuk sementara.

Tapi bencana masih belum selesai.

Petir menyambar salah satu pohon yang ada di dekat mereka , membakar dan merubuhkan beberapa pohon sekaligus , asap membuat mereka tidak bisa bernafas , asap hitam mengepul karena api menyampur dengan derasnya air , daun kering memberikan media terbakar , semua kuda berlari kabur ketakutan ketika melihat api .

Mereka tidak bisa bernafas , kekacauan dan kepanikan terjadi , Hanji terluka di kepalanya saat pohon roboh dan patahan dahan menimpa dirinya. Levi terlempar ke balik rimbunan pepohonan saat kekacauan kuda yang panik , beberapa prajurit berteriak histeris , semuanya ketakutan , tidak berdaya , Irvin tidak bisa bergerak karena badan pohon menimpa kaki kanannya.

Dalam hitungan detik , semuanya jadi kacau.

Levi tidak dapat berdiri , punggungnya terluka , dan kepalanya terbentur keras badan pohon.

Matanya tidak fokus dalam kekacauan , derasnya hujan dan bunyi gemuruh membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

Sampai Irvin berteriak menyadarkan Levi ,

**_" RIVAILLE ! "_**

_Siapa memanggilku...?_

Levi memegang kepalanya. Darah mengucur mengalir ke mata.

Ia melihat ke sekitar , Irvin , berteriak pada dirinya , hendak memberitahu sesuatu , menunjuk ke arah pinggir tebing.

Mata Levi spontan bergerak ke arah yang ditunjuk Irvin ,

_Tangan . _

Terlihat jemari yang menempel di pinggiran tebing , berusaha untuk naik tapi gagal.

Hujan membuat pegangan tangan menjadi licin.

Saat itu ,

Jantung Levi seakan berhenti , tidak berdetak , suara deburan hujan dan longsor tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun di dalam kepala Levi . Hanya ada seorang , satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya , satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia bahagiakan sampai akhir hidupnya. Seorang bocah bermata hijau jamrud yang periang .  
Nafasnya tidak beraturan , ia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Bocah yang dicintainya itu , saat ini sedang berada di samping tebing , terjatuh dan berpegangan pada pinggir tebing.

**_" EREN ! " _**

Levi berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya , berdoa di dalam hati ,

_Tidak . Jangan . Jangan . Kumohon . Jangan _

Ia berusaha untuk bangkit , tapi punggungnya yang cedera tidak membantunya sama sekali , ia merangkak dengan seluruh tenaganya , siraman air hujan masih dirasakannya ke seluruh tubuh , sakit.

Tidak ada tanda apapun , deburan debit air makin keras , air sungai meluap karena derasnya hujan , mengakibatkan longsor kedua turun , dengan ketinggian yang mencapai tebing tempat mereka berada.

Levi berdoa dengan sekuat tenaga. Seraya merangkak berusaha meraih tangan Eren yang masih mencoba berpegangan pada tebing- jaraknya dengan Eren sangat jauh, tapi Ia tidak menyerah.  
Ia memohon . Untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya.

_ . Jangan._

Irvin masih mencoba menyadarkan Hanji , mencari jalan keluar , dicarinya bantuan , namun 2 orang prajuritnya hilang , ia tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Tiba-tiba gempa datang , longsoran kedua datang. _Sangat cepat . benar-benar sangat cepat._

Dalam satu kedipan mata , longsor besar menyapu samping tebing ,menendang mereka yang berada di atas tebing sampai masuk ke dalam rimba hutan di belakang mereka.

Levi membentur pohon yang terseret ombak , bertengger pada pohon besar yang ada di sampingnya, ia menyaksikan -  
saat-saat terakhir ketika tangan Eren lepas dari pegangan tebing , dan Ombak longsor menyapunya pergi.

Menyeret Eren.

Darah yang mengucur di kepalanya sangat banyak.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia masih mencoba untuk berusaha sadar ,

Tapi tidak berdaya ,

Ia tidak bisa menahan-nya lagi.

Saat itu , semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 ! maaf panjang banget dan bertele-tele #again

Askldjalskdjalksdljk maaf saya orangnya ga jago ngobrol #malu #gulingguling

Lalu makasih untuk review nya :")))) semua review bikin saya happy,

Apalagi review yang dari Hasegawa Nanaho / serius bikin buka mata sayaaa #yaoiming

#sembah orz , tapi karena saya udah mengantuk , saya kurang memberi detail dan memperbaiki lagi alksdjlkasdjlkasjdlk MAAFKAN SAYA #creiz #apalagichapteryangini aduhhhhh orzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
na-nanti di chapter selanjutnya diperbaiki laksdjlaksjdklasj #tiduran

Sekali lagi makasih atas dukungan fanfic yang gaje ini LMAOOOOOO #sebenernyainiceritapaansih #authornya aja bingung ROFL

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ! :D


End file.
